malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Onrack T'emlava
Onrack T'emlava, more commonly known as Onrack the Broken, was a clanless T'lan Imass of Logros.Onrack. Clanless, of the Logros - Onrack in conversation with Trull Sengar - House of Chains Chapter 6 He had once been a Bonecaster but had relinquished that title to someone more gifted in the hidden arts. He was also a talented artist who used cave walls as his medium. His mate was Kilava though she was not his first. Biography Before the Ritual of Tellann In the time before the Ritual of Tellann, Onrack was the Bonecaster of his clan. He stepped down from this position and was replaced by Absin Tholai. Onrack was also a talented artist, painting mostly on cave walls. Onrack was wedded to the woman who would eventually become the Whirlwind Goddess. While adultery was fairly common amongst the tribes of the Imass, Onrack fell in love with Kilava Onass. Shortly before the Ritual of Tellann, he painted an image of her on a cave wall, which captured a part of her soul and made her timeless, able to defy the Ritual. Onrack's wife led the tribe into denouncing Onrack and Kilava. Onrack accepted the accusations but Kilava murdered her entire clan, except for Onos T'oolan. Onrack would have been exiled on the eve of the Ritual, but an alliance of four Jaghut Tyrants arose in the area and the exile never occurred. Onrack joined the Ritual of Tellann along with the rest of the Imass and became a T'lan Imass of the Logros. The descendants of Onrack and Kilava and other Imass who did not take part in the ritual would eventually become the first humans.see Talk:Onrack T'emlava During the time of the First Empire, the Logros T'lan Imass intervened when the humans attempted the Beast Ritual. The clans under Logros hunted and killed as many of the insane Soletaken and d'ivers as they could find. All the surviving members of Onrack's clan were destroyed in the fighting with the shapeshifters, leaving Onrack clanless. Pursuit of the Renegades Onrack was among the forces Logros sent in pursuit of renegade T'lan Imass, the Seven of the Dead Fires. A large group of T'lan Imass, including Onrack, were scattered in the Nascent by the sudden arrival of torrential water into the Warren fragment, likely caused by Rhulad Sengar when striking an alliance with the Kenryll'ah. In Memories of Ice When Itkovian acted as Shield Anvil to the T'lan Imass at Coral, he was flooded with the memories of those who stood before him. One of those present remembered Onrack of the Logros who was last seen kneeling in the street amidst the corpses of his clan. They had all been slain while finally breaking the Soletaken.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.908 In House of Chains ] Onrack was separated from the other T'lan Imass and unable to escape the Nascent. In his explorations through the Nascent, he came upon and liberated the Shorn and chained Trull Sengar. The two continued traveling through the Nascent and later came upon the Nascent's enormous statues of the Deragoth. Noting that two of the statues were alive, Onrack destroyed one of the statues, which in turn caused the other to shatter and the two Deragoth emerged. The two Deragoth attacked Onrack and ripped off one of his arms before departing. Onrack had failed the Ritual due to the damage. Onrack and Trull Sengar continued traveling through the Nascent to a nearby gateway into another Warren, Kurald Thyrllan. After they used Moranth munition to disrupt the wards guarding the gate, four Tiste Liosan, led by Jorrude, emerged from the gate. After an initially hostile encounter, the Liosan agreed to work with Onrack, Trull and four more recently-arrived T'lan Imass, including the clan leader Ibra Gholan and the Bonecaster Monok Ochem. The assembled groups worked together to fashion a ritual to open a portal to leave the Nascent. As the ritual was completed, Onrack swore his life to Trull Sengar and affirmed it using Trull's blood, while Ibra Gholan knocked the Liosan Seneschal unconscious. The T'lan Imass went into Kurald Thyrllan to kill the avatar of Osseric presiding within that Warren. Onrack and Trull returned to Seven Cities, as did the four Tiste Liosan. Now in Seven Cities, Trull and Onrack continued pursuit of the renegade T'lan Imass. They first followed them to flint quarries on the northeast edge of the Jhag Odhan where they had a brief encounter with Karsa Orlong. Onrack used the dying fire made by Karsa in the nearby caves to attach to himself the arm of 'Siballe the Unfound, severed by Karsa a short time prior. Trull and Onrack then continued pursuing the renegades and, upon realizing the renegades' destination, awaited the pursuing Ibra Gholan and Monok Ochem to catch up. Through Monok Ochem, Onrack informed Logros that the renegades sought the First Throne to place a mortal Tiste Edur upon it as a pawn of the Crippled God. Logros accepted that Onrack was not a foe, and together Ibra Gholan, Monok Ochem, Onrack and Trull Sengar traveled through the Warren of Tellann to the First Throne. At the First Throne they met Panek, Apt and Minala and joined their defense of the First Throne. It was revealed Onrack was first mated to an Imass who later became the Whirlwind Goddess of the Apocalypse. In The Bonehunters Onrack fought Icarium among others and was nearly completely destroyed. The defenders were all saved when the Eres'al arrived and knocked out Icarium. In Reaper's Gale Onrack journeyed from Shadow Realm to the Refugium along with Quick Ben and Trull. Upon crossing the borders of the dreamworld, the Rituals hold on Onrack loosened and he was returned to mortality.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 12 They were met by Hedge, who along with Quick stayed behind to hold off Menandore, Sheltatha Lore and Sukul Ankhadu.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 18Reaper's Gale, Chapter 20 Their arrival coincided with that of Silchas Ruin, Clip, Fear, Udinaas, Seren Pedac and Kettle. Onrack saw Fear cut down from behind by Clip and witnessed Trull's duel with Ruin. Onrack was knocked out before he could intervene. Onrack was re-united with Kilava and found out that he had a son by her, Ulshun Pral. In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God (Information needed) Personality and traits Equipment Appearances *''House of Chains'' *''The Bonehunters'' *''Reaper's Gale'' Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Onrack by luztheren.jpg|Onrack by Luztheren |-|Spoiler images= Onrack no longer broken by merlkir.jpg|Interpretation of a mortal Onrack by Merlkir Trull and Onrack by Anna Ploscost.jpg|Trull and Onrack by Anna Ploscost Notes and references Category:Males Category:T'lan Imass Category:Imass Category:Logros